


Anywhere But Here

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: American Politics, Anger, Angst, Bitterness, Gen, Gun Violence, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Real Events, Shooting, Short One Shot, Tragedy, Triple Drabble, Twitter, Vent Writing, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: The only problem Steven has with planet Earth is... the country he lives in.





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad. Really, really mad. 
> 
> Look, I don't mean to sound all preachy, but what's the big hold-up? 'Thoughts and prayers', my fucking ass; why are they still waffling on banning assault rifles 7 years later?
> 
> Yes, this about the two mass shootings that happened in less than 24 hours (El Paso, Mexico + Dayton, Ohio).
> 
> FYI, I live in Canada, so how do you _think_ I view America? If you don't like how insanely bitter I sound right now, go ahead and go read something more pleasant.

Sometimes, Steven wished that he didn't live on the planet full of life his mother went through all the trouble to save.

Okay, that was exaggerating a bit, but not by much.

Tears streamed down his face and his blood boiled as he read the news on Cheeper the afternoon before and the following morning. Not even a whole day had gone by without supremacist humans with assault weapons taking the lives of many innocents, including young parents.

Steven refused to take a single moment for granted. He went around hugging his family and friends, telling them that he loved them. Saddened by the senseless tragedies as well, they comforted him the best they could.

There came a point during the day where he just felt like _leaving_ this rotten country, refusing to be associated with it any longer. But where to?

Move to Homeworld? No, there was no food and water on that planet.

Move to a safer country, like Canada? Easier said than done. The Crystal Gems would all have to get Visas and fill out a lot of paperwork each (lest they'd go to jail), his dad would have to pay a TON of money, they would have to try and find places and jobs in order for everybody to stay, and--yeah, that would be way too much trouble.

Ask the Diamonds to do something incredibly drastic about it? No; since the Empire was transitioning from dictatorship to democracy, violently putting down any threat sure wouldn't be a great look for them.

For now, he would have to stay.

But instead of 'thoughts and prayers', he sought with stronger determination than ever to do something about what he had enough of.

After all, if he could dismantle an entire alien empire, how hard could _this_ be?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
